rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelius Newton
”This next experiment will be...very ''intriguing.”-Aurelius. Aurelius Newton is an elite member of the Hand of Dawn organization and the head scientist and tech expert. He is also the father of Alfred Newton, the ex-husband of Laura Newton and a primary antagonist in Elysian Knights. Appearance Aurelius is a tall, pale-skinned man with messy white hair and blue eyes. His face is horrifically scarred, forcing him to conceal it with a metallic helmet with a singular eye that also functions as a neural interface for all his creations. He commonly wears a white lab coat with a black undershirt and long black trousers. He also has black gloves and boots. Personality Aurelius is nothing short of a mad scientist. He has no qualms with performing even the most gruesome experiments to meet his goals - or simply to satisfy his twisted curiosity - with no guilt or remorse for his test subjects during or afterward. He holds no regard for the lives of any person he meets and treats them more as his playthings or lab rats in his experiments. He is also very emotionally unstable and has repetitive thoughts. While he views whoever he experiments on as mere guinea pigs to be disposed when he is finished with them, he does seem to have genuine care for whatever horrors he creates, even seeing them as his own children. He is also somewhat overprotective over his creations and even views some as “too valuable” to risk being deployed on the battlefield. One of his most defining traits is his rather morbid obsession with the Pandora and their home dimension, and wants to learn anything and everything about them possible. He is also not afraid to experiment on Pandora as well, with the exception of his fellow Pandora colleagues Lazarus, Ishmael and Oracle. He is also a misanthrope like the other members of his organization and will gladly rant about all the negative aspects of humans and their society, insisting that there is nothing good about them and nothing ever good will come of them. He has a very negative and nihilistic opinion of the world in general, and while he is a scientist, he doesn’t care about what happens to society and will eagerly watch it collapse if it must. Aurelius has also taken an interest in Precursor technology and the ancient aliens themselves, occasionally spending his time researching them, a trait shared by his son Alfred, who he has absolutely no regard for and would gladly experiment on as well if given the chance. Along with Pandora, the Abyss and the Precursors, he even has an obsession with the Angels and their hosts. He also has an ''especial ''hatred for both the Athena Blade and Sword of Paladins factions, becoming convinced that the former are not true heroes of Azura and condemning them as ”self-righteous lunatics” who always want to mindlessly destroy the Pandora without studying them or utilizing them to further their own goals, and caring about nothing else but only fighting the Pandora. As for the terrorist organization SOP, he utterly '''despises '''them, even more than the Athena Blade, because at least the former has some small semblance of righteousness despite their “utter stupidity”, as he puts it. To him, the SOP are nothing but ”filthy” heretics who defile the name of Lady Athena herself in order to fulfill their own villainous goals, which, considering the current state of the SOP and their terrorist actions, is actually a very valid reason to hate them. He is very loyal to Abaddon and can manage to tolerate his fellow colleagues, however the main reason he still serves under the madman to this day is that he lets him perform as many experiments as he desires and keeps him from detection by the authorities. He also doesn’t care about human civilization as previously mentioned above, so there is no chance for him to defect any time soon... Background Young Aurelius was born in the nation of Camina on the planet Azura. At the age of 7, his parents were tragically killed during a Sword of Paladins attack. He was then adopted by his alcoholic and neglectful aunt along with his physically and verbally abusive step-uncle. School wasn’t much better, as he was constantly bullied and ostracized regularly due to his mental issues. The school staff barely did anything at all. The bullying escalated to a point where he was stripped naked and shoved right into view in front of everyone, utterly humiliating him. Luckily though, his tormentors were suspended after that and he got a break. ....but that would not last. After the incident, the boy became very isolated from the world. He stopped trying to talk to people and avoided areas filled with people whenever possible. He hardly even left his room at home, reading all kinds of stories of other people’s traumatic experiences on various internet forums, and it disgusted him. It was at this moment he began to take an interest in the Pandora and the mysteries which surrounded them. His obsession would inevitably lead to him being even further isolated from everyone else. The day his bullies finally came back from suspension, the very first thing they did was continue bullying poor Aurelius, but this time the torture they inflicted was more severe, and eventually it got....ugly. After a certain incident involving a knife, he would spend the rest of his life from that point hiding his scars through masks. At this point in life, after all the hardship he endured, Aurelius would become a ''very ''different person. One that was bitter, spiteful, mean, and one that even despised mankind as a whole. After all, humans were creatures of cruelty, and he of all people knew that better than anyone else. Right? The only thing which kept him sane through it all was his ever-growing fixation on the Pandora, one which isolated him even further and further. At the age of 20, he finally moved out of his godparents’ dreadful home and lived on his own, now completely invested in his Pandora research. He managed to get a job at Athena Blade and became a well-respected scientist, hiding his true self beneath fabricated charm, wit and enthusiasm. And he 'hated '''it all. The Pandora was all he really cared about anymore. He delved deeply into the beasts of Nether and their secrets, and even started performing horrific experiments on captured specimens in secret. As a separate experiment, he wanted to see what it would be like to father a child or two and what psychological impact he would have on his offspring, and so he seduced a woman named Laura and became her husband, and eventually even the father of a boy named Alfred. He didn’t actually care about his wife and son, he just wanted to see what would happen. But at the time the boy was 3, he had already lost interest in his family and neglected both Laura and Alfred, focusing solely on his scientific work. And that’s when his life began to fall apart. Some time later in life, Laura left Aurelius and took little Alfred with her, having been fed up with his lack of attention towards them. Of course, he did not care, but only showed more concern when his colleagues at Athena Blade uncovered his ”research” on the Pandora, leading to his termination. Now with no job, he began to lose money, become poor, and then broke. Now at the bottom of the barrel and homeless, he wandered the city streets, slept in alleyways and lurked under bridges as his sanity began to crumble, with not even fellow hobos to keep him company. It was only when on one cold New Year’s Eve night where he was approached by a strange man with a mask and hood in a scrapyard. The man told him that he admired his scientific skill, and requested that he come work for him, promising that if he did so, Aurelius would be allowed to perform as many experiments as he wanted. .....that was when he became the mad scientist he was today. All with a simple “Yes.” Recent History During his time with the organization Hand of Dawn, Aurelius had created plenty of Acolytes, artificial humans with Pandora traits, as well as the Whitecrawlers, fully-artificial Pandora which serve directly under Aurelius himself and act as his personal minions. At some point in time after Ishmael returned from his mission to capture the Camellia twins and their friends, he - with the aid of Lazarus - recovered the deceased body of Theresa Amaryllis and reanimated her into the very first and only Queen-type Whitecrawler: RED, who could spawn endless Whitecrawlers and served as one of his main lieutenants. At some later point in time, Aurelius began experimenting with transferring Pandora phylacteries into different creatures and collecting data on it. He began to grow curious as to what would happen if the phylactery of an Angel without dying were to be grafted into the body of a normal human, and so he gained permission from Abaddon himself to satisfy his curiosity. Abaddon had Rakain and Ishmael collect a young Angel Host and a ”compatible subject” respectively for Aureilus. Rakain brought back a beautiful young girl from Beltoria who held the Angel power of insanity, whilst Ishmael returned with an Arcane girl, but not before sadistically slaughtering her parents. Aurelius developed a special serum which would simulate the effects of the phylactery transfer, and the girl survived. She was compatible. Rakain tortured the Beltorian into awakening her Angel state, and instantly Aurelius and Abaddon ripped out her phylactery and the former surgically transplanted it into the second test subject’s body. Due to the fact that the scientist had injected the girl with a drug which would hypothetically make her body resist the effects of the foreign object. And it was a success. Subject #2 successfully transformed into an Angel while Subject #1 passed away. The surviving test subject then eventually escaped, but Aureilus did not care. His thirst for knowledge had been quenched. One day, he thought back to that first experiment and wondered what if someone had the power of *multiple* Angels, and so Project Eris was born. They managed to capture another young Angel Host girl and plant the phylacteries of several of the most powerful Angels into her, but her condition had become *extremely* unstable, forcing Abaddon and Aurelius to monitor her and continue to do so until she was able to be deployed. They also needed to collect two more Angel Hosts: the ones who had the powers of Camael and Azrael respectively to truly finish creating the most powerful and unstoppable Angel. To this day, Aurelius continues to perform horrific experiments for himself and his fellow members of the Hand of Dawn. Powers & Abilities Author does not have any supernatural abilities, meaning he is a Non-Arcane. But despite this, he is very skilled in technology, having used it to create robots, teleporters, force-fields as well as artificial life-forms. He is also very intelligent, and is able to understand how Precursor technology works in order to integrate it into his own. Equipment Helmet He constantly wears a helmet over his head. The helmet is more than just an accessory, however, as it contains a neural interface which allows him to telepathically speak to all of his creations and even sense where they are at all times. The helmet can also sense nearby danger and potential threats like the ESP wielded by Arcanes. Inside the helmet is also an earpiece which allows the helmet to stick to Aurelius’ head, ensuring that it cannot be taken off unless he allows it. It even grants him the ability to teleport to wherever he wishes. The helmet is composed of an unknown but nigh-indestructible metal. Metatron 600 With aid of his helmet, Aurelius is able to summon a legless floating battle robot at will from thin air. The machine is named Metatron 600. As you may or may not have previously guessed, Metatron is capable of levitation and flight due to not having legs, and can also generate impenetrable force-fields and can transform its hand and other parts of its body into weaponry. Metatron is also able to discharge and EMP and regenerate from any and all damage. The robot is controlled directly by Aurelius’ mind and only obeys him, and its systems are so fortified that it cannot be hacked to turn against its master. The robot has been infused with Precursor technology, which makes it so formidable and allows it to be summoned and banished on a whim. Nanotech He has thousands of Precursor-infused nanomachines in his bloodstream, which allow him to harden parts of his body, regenerate in case of damage and even transform parts of his body into machinery. Like Metatron, the nanites are controlled through his helmet. Trivia * He is 48 years old. * Due to his helmet, his voice always sounds robotic. * His favorite food is crumpets. * He takes heavy inspiration from Doctor Merlot from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Also a bit of Arthur Watts from the RWBY webseries. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Villain Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Non-Arcanes Category:Humans Category:Hand of Dawn Members